


Parenthood

by ukhoneyb (katyastevens)



Series: Flashfiction [6]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2000), Max Steel - Fandom
Genre: Gen, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/ukhoneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson opened the door to his son's bedroom, seeing a blond head just barely poking out from underneath the covers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

Jefferson opened the door to his son's bedroom, seeing a blond head just barely poking out from underneath the covers. Josh's room was as messy as it ever was, despite the fact that he'd "cleaned" it only yesterday. Jefferson had the inkling that, in Josh's mind, "cleaning" meant "moving stuff from one place to another so that it _looks_ tidy". A skateboard was lying hap-hazardly over Josh's new games console, three of the wheels sticking up in the air while the fourth was perched awkwardly on the game controller. Jefferson smiled ruefully as he closed the door, mentally making a note to get someone in to clean Josh's room.

[ - ]

Josh looked in on his daughter, checking that she was all right. Okay, in reality he was checking that a certain metal-faced maniac hadn't kidnapped her sometime between 9:49PM and 10:04PM and that he didn't have to go chasing Psycho all over the world in an attempt to get his daughter back. Not that he would just sit back and do nothing, but Josh didn't think he'd be able to trust his judgment if his daughter _was_ kidnapped. Being a spy on its own was frantic enough.

Josh smiled as he spotted his daughter's Biology homework lying on her desk, the textbook lying next to it. It was finished, Josh knew that, but he also knew that his daughter had a hard time getting up in the morning, and if she wasn't careful she'd end up tearing her homework in half while trying to stuff it into her bag.

"Time to go save the world," Josh said to himself as he closed the door.


End file.
